Crimson Tears of Pain
by PsychoManiacBleachFan
Summary: Ed is captured by Envy, who is planing on taking his soul. Will his friends be able to save him before Envy breaks his soul into submission?
1. Ed's Kidnapping

Crimson Tears of Pain

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Hey everyone and welcome to my newest Fanfic. Today we're featuring the……(drum roll) the …… Fullmetal Alchemist crew.

(Wild clapping by the Yu Yu Hakusho crew who are glad it's not them.)

( Ed poofs in)

Ed: Hello everyone.

Yusuke: Hey shorty

Ed: Who are you calling a microscopic bean so small you have to use a microscope to see!

(Yusuke shrinks back in fear as Ed transmutes his automail arm into a blade)

Yusuke: Ah! I'm going to run now.

(Yusuke runs away as Ed runs after him waving his blade)

Who's going to say the disclaimer.

(Roy Mustang poofs into the room)

Roy: I'll say it since Fullmetal is busy being a baby.

(Roy quickly looks behind him to see a pissed off Ed with his automail blade)

Roy: QueenofAngstyFics doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fullmetal Alchemist!

(Roy runs away with Ed hot on his heels)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ed awoke when the sun hit his face. He slowly sat up and looked out the window. He smiled as he saw the sun peeking over the horizon. He was brought back to reality by his brother's voice."Nii-san! You need to get ready. Colonel Mustang wants to see you before we leave!" Al yelled from outside the door. "Okay Al! I'm getting ready!" Ed replied as he quickly got dressed. As Ed was pulling on one of his gloves he heard a cat meowing. " Al! Did you bring a cat in again!" Ed yelled in frustration. "No Nii-san I didn't!" Al replied. "Okay I thought I heard a cat!" Ed yelled back. Ed pulled the other glove on and left the room.

Little did he realize that a cat with purple eyes had entered the room during the time he was dressing. The cat then changed into a boy with green hair and narrow purple eyes. He sat down on the window sill. He opened his mouth and started to speak. "Soon Fullmetal pipsqueak, soon I will have my vengeance on you for what your bastard father did to me." The boy looked thoughtful for a minute. " Now how to get my revenge. Let's see here. Torturous death is the way but how to do it. Hmmm. I know! The old method of taking a soul out of a person. It will also allow me to make break him at the same time. He will die a most painful death." The boy looked at the door and quickly transformed back into a cat.

As the door opened, the cat quickly jumped out the window and ran along the street. Ed quickly grabbed the missing item he came back for: his watch that proclaimed him a State Alchemist. " I thought that window was locked. Oh well." Ed said as he walked over to the window and locked it securely. He walked back out of the room and left the apartment he was borrowing at the military housing place. He ran to catch up with Al, who was waiting at the steps to the military's executive branch. He walked up to the guards and casually showed them his watch. As the guards inch away for the door, he walks in. He runs to an office door and opens the door to the Colonel's personal office. He sat down on the couch and waited for the Colonel to speak.

After what seemed like an eternity, he does. "Hello Fullmetal. It's nice to see you in a nice mood instead of your usual **_short_** temper." Roy Mustang said with a smirk of triumph. " **WHO ARE YOU CALLING TO SMALL TO SEE!"** Ed yelled as he grew furious about the short joke. "Calm down Fullmetal I was kidding." Roy Mustang said as he held his hands up in a surrender look. "Will you quit calling me short!" Ed yelled in frustration. "Why its fun seeing you squirm." Mustang said in an amusing tone. "Arghhh! You stupid Taisa! You infuriate me too much!" Ed said as he stomped out the door.

He left the building and kicked a rock as he walked. 'Why does he have to be so infuriating!' he wondered to himself. Suddenly he heard a noise in the alleyway he was walking next to. He was curious so he decided to check it out. He laughed when he saw a cat was making all the noise. He knelt down and picked up the kitty. He petted the cat and looked at its adorable purple eyes. 'Wait, purple. Then that means…' He dropped the cat in horror. Suddenly the cat changed into a familiar person. "Envy! What the hell are you doing here?" Ed asked as he slowly inched towards the street. Next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall. Ed looked with fear into Envy's purple eyes. " W..What are you going to do to me?" Ed asked in a frightened tone. "You'll see, Fullmetal pipsqueak. Don't worry about that." Envy said in a low purr. Envy pulled a cloth out of his pocket. He pressed it against Ed's face. Ed struggled in vain to stay conscious. 'Someone please help me. Please.' Were his last thoughts before his world went black.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, there's your first chapter. Please review while I go save Yusuke and Roy from Ed's evil temper. Otherwise I won't have anyone to say the disclaimer. Read and review. I need two reviews for the next chapter.

QueenofAngstyFics


	2. The Nightmare begins

Crimson Tears of Pain

Chapter two: The Nightmare begins

Hey everyone. It's me. Don't worry about Roy or Yusuke. They were saved. I bribed Ed with some pixie sticks. Although now I reaaallly wish I hadn't.

(Ed is currently jumping off the walls)

Ed: Whee! How fun is this!

(Suddenly hiei pops in with a strong rope)

Hiei: I got it wench like you said.

Thanks Hiei. Wait a minute! Stop calling me wench.

(Hiei looks at my angry face and quickly ties up a struggling Ed)

Hiei: Here Queen. He's finally tied up.

Thanks hiei

(I hug Hiei)

Hiei: Off Queen so I can do the disclaimer.

Okay

Hiei: QueenofAngstyFics doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Look below for some real action.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Mustang got worried about Ed and sent out a search party to find him. 'Where are you Fullmetal? I hope you are alright. If you aren't Hawkeye, Al, and the others will kill me. Most of all, I will be so sad. After all, you are a joy to be around.' Mustang thought to himself in sadness. Suddenly, Hawkeye came in. "No sign of Fullmetal yet, sir but we are still looking." Hawkeye said as she saluted the Colonel. "Very well Hawkeye, carry on looking." Mustang said with a sigh. "Yes sir." Hawkeye replied as she left.

A figure outside had heard everything. 'Hm so Fullmetal is missing. It seems I'll have to look for him myself. After all, I am the one who will kill Fullmetal.' The figure thought to himself as he walked away. His right arm glowed as he passed an alleyway. "So Fullmetal was here." The man said as his red eyes surveyed the alleyway for any clues. Suddenly there was a flash of light and suddenly a hologram of E appeared. The man's eyes widened as he saw what had happened to Ed before Ed had been kidnapped.

"Damn it. The boy was captured by one of the homunculus. It seems I will have to save the boy but I will need help." The man said in a frustrated voice. He noticed Mustang and Ed's other friends walking by as they were searching for Ed. 'Perfect. Now to make them notice I'm here.' He quickly caused an explosion in the alleyway. As he predicted, they came to investigate. "Scar, what are you doing here?" Mustang said in a cold tone. "The boy was kidnapped by a homunculus. " Scar said quickly. "Why would you help us?" Hawkeye asked. "The boy is mine to kill. Not a homunculus." Scar said coldly. "Fine we'll let you help us but after this we're back to being enemies." Mustang said. "Fine with me, Flame Alchemist." Scar said coldly.

Meanwhile, Ed had finally gotten up. His eyes opened to see Envy staring smugly at him. "Sorry Fullmetal Pipsqueak, but it's not time yet. Time to go back to sleep. Envy quickly covered Ed's mouth with a cloth. Ed struggled to pull it off to no avail. Ed was knocked unconscious within a matter of seconds. Envy raked his fingers through Ed's bangs. "Soon Fullmetal, soon I will see you broken begging for mercy." Envy said as his hands played with Ed's bangs.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry this chapter is short but I need to ask you something.Alright my fellow readers it's time to vote. Who do you think should Ed be with? (No it will not be Envy/Ed. Sorry to you fans of that pairing. I will make another fic for each of the pairings that don't make it.)

(06/29/05)I need you to review and tell me who you want to save Ed and who for him to love. I can't do the next chapter until I have more votes.

Al/Ed-0

Roy/Ed-2

Scar/Ed-0

Scar/Ed/Roy-1

Also who should save Ed?

Roy-1

Scar-1

Al-0

Ed: I'm better now. Please untie me.

Sure Ed. Hiei! Untie Ed

Hiei: No Queen. I don't like him. Besides what's in it for me.

Fine I'll give you sweet snow.

Hiei: Okay!

(Unties Ed)

Hiei: Sweet Snow Now!

Okay, Okay!

(Gives hiei sweet snow)

Time for review responses:

Review Responses

ILuvPiratesSavvy-I have updated.

Envylover1414-well I had to end it somewhere.

Gozilla- I have updated.

Uniasus- Don't worry about Ed killing. I can't let him kill Roy.

Tsume's Eternal Girl 1-Thanks. Don't worry about Roy. I like him too much to kill him.

pure-reflection- I'm sorry about that. I hope this chapter is better to read.

The Fuzy Llama- Thanks. I'm glad you told me all that stuff. I hope this chapter is better.

Well read and review.

Hiei: Or else I will haunt you till your death.

Hiei!

Hiei: oh no!

(Hiei runs away as I try to hit him with the evil mallet of doom)


	3. The Living Hell of Memories

Crimson Tears of Pain

Chapter 3: The living hell of Memories

Hey y'all, great to see you. It's me again and here are the final results of the poll:

To save Ed:

Al: 0

Roy: 4

Scar: 6

Pairing:

Roy/Ed: 5

Al/Ed: 0

Scar/Ed: 0

Roy/Ed/Scar: 2

The votes are decided. Scar saves Ed and Roy/Ed pairing. Now here's the disclaimer as said by… Hawkeye.

Disclaimer: QueenofAngstyFics doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If you lawyers insist on suing her, just know that my gun will be used on you.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ed groggily woke up when he heard a loud thud of something hitting the floor. "Dammit that hurt." Envy said in a pained voice. Ed tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't move. "Oh your awake Fullmetal pipsqueak, that's good. I was just about to wake you up." Envy said in a muffled voice. "Why can't I move Envy?" Ed demanded as he tried to get up in vain. "I made sure you couldn't struggle little chibi." Envy said as he came into Ed's view. Ed's eyes went wide when he saw that Envy's hands were covered in blood. Envy noticed Ed looking at his hands. Envy knelt down and looked at Ed. "Oh you want to know why my hands are covered in blood. Well it's for the ceremony." Envy said as he picked up Ed. Envy pinned Ed to the wall by holding Ed's neck. Ed looked at Envy's eyes and inwardly shuddered. Envy pulled his free hand back and hit Ed's chest. Ed screamed as Envy's hand went into Ed's chest. Ed felt agony as the hand went further into his chest. Images started flowing through his head. He saw his mother dying, Nina the chimera's dead body, Scar nearly killing Al, and learning about Hughes death. He cried as the pain continued both physically and mentally. "Aww is Chibi crying?" Envy said as his face came closer to Ed's. Envy slowly licked the tears off of Ed's face. "Yum, you taste like pain and sadness. I want to see more tears. So let them out. Cry your soul out." Envy said coldly. Ed screamed as he felt white hot pain through his body.

Meanwhile Roy, Scar, and the others finally found out Ed's location. They found the warehouse and were figuring how to get in when they heard a pain-filled scream. "Ed!" Roy yelled before he could think. Everyone except Scar stared at him. Roy blushed. "What! We need to get in there!" Roy shouted as they began whispering. Scar had blown up a hole in the wall of the warehouse while they had been staring. "Lets go already idiots." Scar said in anger. "What's your problem?" Hawkeye asked Scar. "The screaming reminds me of the Isbal Massacre. I really do not want to remember that." He said quietly. "Oh. Well let's go." Hawkeye said quickly. They split up and searched for Ed.

Ed kept screaming as the hand got farther and farther into his chest. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head as the excruciating pain continued. His tears poured out of his eyes as he saw more depressing images he did not want to see. Envy lapped up Ed's tears with his tongue and frowned when he sensed Ed's friends. 'Chibi's friends are here so I better hurry.' Envy shoved his hand farther into Ed's chest. He grinned when he felt Ed's soul touched the tips of his fingers. He reached forward and grabbed it. He took his hand off of Ed's neck and grabbed Ed's chin. He forced Ed's face up and grinned as he saw Ed's eyes glazed with pain. He forcefully kissed Ed and slipped his tongue inside. He felt bliss as he tasted fear and sadness in Ed's mouth. Then he wrenched the soul out of Ed and threw him to the ground. Suddenly Scar appeared at the doorway. Scar looked in shock as he saw Ed on the ground and Envy smirking with a black orb in his hands. "You bastard, what did you do to him!" Scar yelled as he attacked Envy. Envy dodged and smirked as he saw the rest of the crew arrive. "Well I got what I wanted. You can have the rest of him back." Envy said as he ran. Envy was tackled by three people who grabbed the orb. Suddenly the orb glowed and there was a great flash of light.

Roy, Scar and Hawkeye woke up to see a black void. "Well your awake that's good." A musical voice said happily. They looked towards the source of the voice to see Ed. "Ed is that you?" Hawkeye asked. "No I'm not Ed." The Ed look-alike said to Hawkeye. The others heard a muffled noise and looked at the source of the sound to see….

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Now I have some story plots that I want you to choose which ones I put up.

Healing a Broken Soul

Summary: (AU) Al has died leaving aggrieving brother who is now mute. Can the new doctor heal his broken heart? Scar/Ed

Purity's overrated

Summary: Lust used a spell to bring Ed to their side. Now if only Envy would stop trying to seduce Ed so Ed can make the stone. Envy/Ed

Hole in the heart

Summary: Ed's friends have turned against him believing that Ed had killed Al. Can Scar help bring Ed back to his normal state? Scar/Ed

The soul of freedom:

Summary: (AU) Ed is an assassin killing for hire. His next target is Roy Mustang but for some reason Ed can't kill the target. Is Ed falling in love?

There are the stories plots please vote for your favorite or I can't post the next chapter.

Envy: Review or Have your soul taken. Flames will be used to power up Roy's flame alchemy.


	4. The Memories Of a Broken Soul Part1

Crimson Tears of Pain

Chapter four: Memories of a Broken Soul

Hello everyone. I've updated this story. From now on. I will update only once a month because my first year of high school will be tough and I will have too much homework. Anyways time to see the results of the votes. I will keep voting open until the story is completed. Here are the votes so far:

Healing a Broken Heart:2

Purity's Overrated:4

Hole in the Heart:3

Soul of Freedom:5

Wow. Who knew that so many wanted the Scar/Ed pairing. Well it's time for a new chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderfull reviewers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They all laughed when they saw Envy hanging upside down in a golden orb. "Serves him right." Roy said as he looked at Envy in hate. "Who are you?" Hawkeye asked the Ed-lookalike. "I am a part of Ed. When an alchemist sees the gate. They get a different soul put in them to represent that they saw the gate. I represent that Ed has been to the gate and back. I am known as Hikari, guardian of the gate within Ed's soul." Hikari said with a giggle. Hawkeye glared at Envy and then looked around. "Where are we?' Scar asked Hikari. "We are in Ed's soul. What you saw Envy carrying away was Ed's soul. If a soul is torn away from the body the body becomes a soulless shell. In order to release you back to the real world I have to make you see everyone single memory Ed has." Hikari explained. Suddenly the black void turned into a countryside landscape. "Now we are to watch Ed's memories to ensure you are put safely back into your bodies." Hikari said as she sat down. The others followed suit and prepared to see Ed's memories.

First Memory

The boys are drawing a transmutation circle. "Watch Winry we'll make your present." They pressed their hands on the transmutation circle and the circle started glowing a bright blue.

Their actions frighten Winry, and she runs to tel her mom. "I didn't mean to scare her." Ed said sadly.When their mother found out their mother embraces their new found skill which has brought a smile back to their mother's face. However, their father's absence is a mystery as the family awaits his return.

Second Memory

One day, they create figurines through alchemy and head to Winry's house to show off their newest accomplishment. Once there, they are to find that Winry's parents died. Upon seeing their mom, they run crying to their mother.

Third Memory

They were walking home and when they got there their mom was lying face down on the ground. About an hour later, they were asked to transmute some flowers. They did and she died holding them.

Fourth Memory

At her funeral, they put some of their transmutated flowers on her grave.Upon her death, they realize that their alchemy made her happy because it reminded her of her husband. Driven by the love they have for their mother, Ed and Al decided to try the unthinkable, human transmutation. In their research, they find evidence that his father once did research regarding this forbidden art.

Fifth Memory

After relearning alchemy by getting taught by Their sensei Izumi. They decided to start the transmutation. "Ed are you sure you want to do this?" Al asked. "Yes. Don't be scared Al. Soon mom will be back and we will see her face again." Ed said calmly. "Yeah you're right brother." Al said happily. Using blood as the equivalent for the human soul, they move foward resolutely. The attempt, however, is a total failure and Al loses his body and Ed loses his left leg and right arm. Al awakens to discover that his soul has been affixed to a suit of armor.

Sixth Memory

At Auntie's Auto Mail shop, Ed and Al along with Auntie and Winry are visited by Roy Mustang, one of their father's acquaintances. He offers Ed the chance to come to Central City to become a National Alchemist if he survives. Recovering from his wounds, Ed announces that he wishes to see Roy Mustang in Central City to become a Nationally Certified Alchemist, but to do so, he needs a working right arm and left leg. Auntie gives Ed a strong warning about becoming a dog of the military but Ed does not care as long as he has access to the rare documents the nation keeps and the funding that he will recieve to conduct research.

Seventh Memory

Before heading out to Central City, the brothers train their bodies. Because there is nothing in the world that can take the place of their mom's life, Ed decides to dedicate himself to finding a way to restore his brother's original body because he does not want to lose Al also. On the day they leave, they burn down their childhood home.

Suddenly the scene changed to a train. "This is the first trip that the boys have taken out of they're hometown." Hikari said calmly. They peered at the scene unfolding before them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

here's your cliff-hanger. Have fun guessing what happens next.

Anyways, here's Envy for your torturing. Whoever thinks up the most creative way to torture him gets they're pick of the four stories personally written and emailed to them. The winner will be picked when I write the next Chapter.


	5. The Memories Of a Broken Soul Part 2

Crimson Tears of Pain

Chapter five:Memories of a Broken Soul part 2

Hey everyone. I finally updated. Alright time to take this.

Also about the Envy torture. I couldn't decide because there were three great entries. So I' m gonna let you reviewers decide. The reviewers being voted for cannot vote.

1)Kikyo53:

2)The Teenage Writer:

CrazyAnimeFreak15:

!111111111111111111111

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist do you think this would even be on here.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I didn't think that was the reason that the Elrics were so different." Scar said as his eyes clouded over. "Don't worry scar no one can know what goes through ed's head. I am the only one and even I can't see what makes him tick." Hikari said calmly while watching the events unfold. "Let's get back to watching Ed's life." Hikari said while summoning popcorn. Roy stared at her. "How did you do that?" He asked her. "Ummm since i'm a spirit I can." Hikari said slowly.

Eighth Memory

The brothers are now travelling towards Central City and a meeting with Roy Mustang. While at a train station waiting for the next train to transfer onto, the brothers learn of an alchemist by the name of Majhal. However, there are bad rumors spreading about the town surrounding the station; the dead are coming back to life and attacking people of the village.

Intrigued by the rumors and the appearance of his name in one of their father's letters regarding human transmutation, Ed and Al head to the town to visit Majhal. By chance, they meet Majhal on their way into town. As they sit down to talk, Majhal immediately notices that Al's soul was affixed to the suit of armor. They go on to discuss human transmutation. However, Majhal shys away from the topic saying that he and Hohenheim (Ed and Al's father) discussed it purely out of youthful indiscretion. 

While eating dinner, the brothers find out that the festival is to be held to honor the dead. Interrupted by a knock on the door, Ed and Al are surprised to find Klose. She is the girl who surprised Ed and Al on their way into town. Because of her older sister's death, she has chosen to become a tom boy to escape her past. On the day of the funeral, Klose and her father see an apparition of Karin staring at them from a distance. Klose accuses Karin of being responsible for all the strange events that have occurred recently. She begs Ed and Al, as alchemists, to avenge her sister's wrongful death for her and for the town.

From Majhal, they discover that Karin was a very beautiful woman who used to grow roses for a living. While trying to bring her rare blue roses to market in town, she fell off a cliff and died. At a tavern in town, Klose rallies her gang o capture Karin that night. In the meantime, Ed and Al have gone to the graveyard to see if the rumors have any truth behind them. There they fall into a trap set by Klose to capture Karin. However, Karin appears and is incinerated by Majhal.

Not satisfied, Ed and Al snoop around the mansion only to be confronted by an old woman. Having seen dolls used by Majhal to create "zombies", the two are bound in chains. Because Karin was the only woman Majhal every loved and he was never able to recover from her death, he decided to create something similar to Karin to ease his pain. Attempting to affix Klose's soul to a doll of Karin, Majhal is confronted by Ed and Al who have discovered that the old woman was Karin. She has lost her memory after the accident and returned 20 years later when her memory also returned. Unwilling to accept the truth, Majhal attacks Ed but is killed when he is impaled by his own sword. Until the end, Majhal is unwilling to accept that Karin has grown old.In the end, Klose returns to her old self and has started to dress more feminine.

Ninth Memory

While talking with Roy Mustang on the phone, Ed and Al are told to board a departing train. Puzzled, the two board the train and head to Central City. They have a pleasant encounter with a little girl on the train; however there are many suspicious looking passengers on board.

It just so happens that General Hakuro and his family are on the same train. While on patrol, one of the guards spots some suspicious passengers, Ed and Al. Confirming the presence of Ed and Al on the train, the guard is cornered by two train-jackers. Simultaneously, the General and his family are taken hostage as his guards are killed. Bard is the leader of the train-jackers and a member of the resistance fighting for East liberation. He demands the trade of the opposition's leader from the Eigth Prison to Central Station for hostages.

Even after Ed and Al knock out the two guards who have taken the train car, the other passengers remain frightened and would much rather have reached Central City without any trouble. Given the circumstances, Ed and Al decide to act on their own to defuse the situation.

From the top, Ed proceeds to the front car and Al from the bottom. Ed meets Hughes outside, and they proceed to advance on the front. With the help of the train operators, Ed and Hughes retake the engine room but are spotted by another of the train-jackers. Using alchemy, Ed creates a cannon that rides them of this nusance. Losing control of the situation, the train-jackers become nervous. With only the General's train car left, Ed issues an ultamatum to the criminals to release all hostages. He then proceeds to flood the car with water. Al, at the other end of the car, opens the door and cleans up the job.

Trying to sway Ed for the wrong reasons, Bard is defeated by Ed when Ed destroys Bard's auto-mail arm and Al knocks him out. With the situation resolved, the rest of the ride to Central City is a smooth one. At the station, Bard attempts one last rebellion but is quickly put down by Mustang's flame alchemy. Because of his accomplishment in rescuing all the hostages, the General has given Ed and Al special permission to take the National Alchemist Test.

Tenth Memory

Agreeing to take the National Alchemy Test, Ed and Al are sent to live with the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker, who is the foremost expert in bio-alchemy. Ed and Al learn that two years ago, Tucker succeeded in transmutating a chimera that was capable of speaking human words. Because of this incredible feat, he was awarded the title of State Alchemist.

Upon their arrival at the Tucker residence, Ed is greeted by Alexander, the family dog. In the house, Ed and Al are formally greeted by Tucker, and Tucker offers his assistance in anyway possible. Wanting to see the chimera that turned Tucker into a State Alchemist, Ed is surprised to find that it died shortly after being transmutated. At the dinner table, Ed restates his intention of passing the exam this year. However, his converstation with Tucker is interrupted by Nina, his daughter. Astonished that Al has not eaten, she persuades him into eating, but it is clear that that the brothers are uncomfortable when it comes to Al's condition.

As time passes by, Ed and Al utilize Tucker's large library to gain knowledge regarding alchemy. Taking a break from their studies, the brothers spend time playing with Nina and Alexander. During their break, Hughes visits and congratulates Ed for its birthday. The party is interrupted when Glacier, Hughes's wife, goes into labor.

After the short respite, the brothers concentrated even harder on alchemy in order to prepare for the exam to obtain the power necessary to regain the bodies they were born with.As the exam draws nearer, the brothers learn that it consists of a writing, an interview, and a practical skills portion. They also learn that every year, only one or two people pass. At the night's end, Ed is worried about the practical skills portion of the exam while Al is worried about whether or not they will ask him for a physical exam.

Finally, the day of the exam arrived. While both passed the first section, they were both worried about the parts yet to come. However, Mustang asks Al to withdraw from the exam which Al eventually consents to. Ed enters the next part of the exam and is asked to sit on a golden tripod. Proving that he is indeed an alchemist, Ed sits. When asked of his reason for taking the exam, he answers truthfully that he promised his only living family member that he would become a State Alchemist. At last, the day of the practical skills exam has arrived. Given the materials to transmutate whatever they wish, Ed wonders what is necessary to pass the exam. The first candidate transmutates a spire but loses strength in the process. Using trees and water, the next candidate creates a hot air balloon. However, it pops and crashes into the spire. In order to save an imobile alchemist on the ground, Ed transmutates rose petals out of the earth, trees, and water of the previous two transmutations without a transmutation circle.

In the end, Ed passes the State Alchemist Qualification Exam and is able to continue to pursue his dream.

Eleventh Memory

Ed is tossed his pocket watch certifying his status as a State Alchemist by Roy Mustang and taken back to Tucker's house. On his way home, Ed learns that Mustang is busy trying to solve a case where the serial murderer only kills women. Arriving at Tucker's house, Ed shows off his pocket watch to Al and Nina only to have it taken away by Alexander.

At dinner, Ed and Al discover that Tucker is struggling to keep his State Alchemist title because he did not receive high marks during last year's assessment. Ed and Al encourage Tucker to recreate the talking chimera but his seems disturbed when the topic is brought up. After dinner, Ed and Al head back to their room and are joined by Nina a short while later. There they learn that Nina's mother left Tucker because she felt that he was a good-for-nothing. In the morning, Ed finds that Tucker had burned the picture Nina had drawn of her mother, her father, and herself. 

Befuddled, Ed heads to the library where he discovers that Tucker's report on the chimera has been classified. On his way out, he stops a man with a heavily tattooed arm. Next, Ed heads to Hughes's house to ask for information but does not get much information. However, Ed is startled to learn that Tucker's wife died shortly before his coming to Central.

Ed and Hughes are interrupted by a phone call informing them that the serial killer has struck again making it the fifth one so far. At the scene, Ed passes out when he sees the body of the woman which cause him to have flashbacks of his mother and his failed attempt to bring her back. Shortly after waking up, Ed and Al are met by Basque Gran and asked to leave Tucker's house because of the nature of his research. With only two days left, Tucker must create something groundbreaking that will allow him to keep his lifestyle.

Having returned to Tucker's house, Ed and Al head to the basement where Tucker has recreated a talking chimera using Nina and their dog, Alexander. They also learn that he used his own wife to create his first chimera. The two brothers also find out how twisted Tucker's mind has become. 

Infuriated by Tucker's disregard for human life, Ed punches Tucker repeatedly until he is stopped by Nina and Alexander. A few moments later, Gran enters and arrests Tucker and commandeers the chimera. Told to keep the events that happened at Tucker's house a secret, Ed retaliates by overturning the truck holding the chimera. Escaping, the chimera instinctively seeks out the man with the heavily tattooed arm. He frees Nina and Alexander in a blinding flash of red, un-doubtingly alchemy.

Soon after, Ed finds the blood-stained wall of the chimera. Understanding why his brother gave him such an arm, the man walks off into the city.

Twelevth Memory

Ed is distraught over Nina's and Alexander's deaths. However, Mustang tells him that in order for Ed to accomplish his goal, he must learn to move on even if he must force himself to do so.

While Ed and Al try to cope with the deaths of their friends, the brothers are ordered to organize Tucker's research in order to gain an understanding of what he was doing. In essence, Ed is asked to take over Tucker's research now that Tucker has been executed.

It is during this process that Al stumbles upon research regarding the Philosopher's Stone. Trying to rebound from Nina's death, Ed volunteers to help find the serial murderer but is turned down by Mustang. Angered by Mustang's attitude, Ed turns in his pocket watch and decides to investigate the matter by his own hands. Even though Al seems more level headed about the situation, Ed is unwilling to listen and runs off. In his time alone, he meets the man from the library who tells him that he is better off not being a State Alchemist.

Meanwhile, Winry has arrived by train to congratulate Ed on his achievement.

In Ed's absence, Al has gone about inquiring about the Philosopher's Stone. While Hawkeye shys away from the topic the Fuhrer offers what information he has about the Stone. At the cafeteria, Ed and Hughes discuss clues regarding the serial murder case. While waiting for Ed outside, Winry is drawn to a refrigeration machine. When Ed gets there, all that is left are Winry's bags. Connecting the dots, Ed deduces that Winry has been kidnapped by the serial murderer and dashes off.

Finding the refrigeration car, Ed enters the slaughterhouse only to be knocked out by the murderer. When he awakens, he finds his right arm missing and is introduced to Barry, the shop's owner. As a reward for tracking him down, Barry shows Winry tied and gagged to Ed.

With a screw he picked up earlier, Ed draws a transmutation circle and frees himself only to be attacked by Barry. While Winry watches in horror, Ed scrambles around on the ground avoiding Barry's deadly slashes. After painfully reinserting his right arm into its socket, Ed helplessly tries to defend himself.

Stopped by Al right before he can kill Barry, Ed slashes blindly only to find Al standing there before him. Truly shaken, Ed is confronted by Al as Barry is apprehended.

Brought back to reality by his close encounter with death, Ed decides with Al to search for the Philosopher's Stone that has the potential to make their dreams come true. However, in order to gain access to the military's information about the Stone, Ed must become a State Alchemist once again.

Ed is reinstated as a State Alchemist under the condition that he is given access to information regarding the Stone and allowed to search for it when not on a mission. Accepting these conditions, Mustang hands the pocket watch back and gives Ed the name of Full Metal Alchemist.

"More memories will be revealed soon but first a question to you Roy Mustang." Hikari said as she drew Roy aside. "I wanted to ask you about your feelings of Ed." She said to Roy as she saw roy blush. "ummmm" Roy said he thought. Then he opened his mouth to say something.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alright so far the longest chapter of the story. Woohoo a all-time record. Now thanks reviewers and remember to vote.

Ed: Yeah of else she hurts you.

No I won't hurt good reviewers. They are the light of my life. 'sparkles like armstrong's appear behind Queen'

Read and review.


	6. Roy's Feelings and Envy's hate

Crimson Tears of Pain

Chapter 6: Roy's feelings and Envy's hate

Heya guys. I know you all seriously want to murder me. I haven't been updating. Well here's a Christmas present to you all. I HAVE UPDATED THIS STORY!

Ed: Um….Why are you doing this again?

Roy: Don't ask my chibi.

Ed: You're Chibi? WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE CALL ME A FRIGGIN CHIBI!

Cause you are short, Chibi.

Ed: SHUT UP!runs after me

Roy: No! Now I can't snuggle with my Chibi!

Scar: Are they always like this?

Hawkeye: Yep. You just have to get used to it.

Scar: Oh… Well do you want to do the disclaimer?

Hawkeye: Nah let's get Roy to.

Scar: Agreed.

Disclaimer: QueenofAngstyFics doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Otherwise Envy would be tortured all the time and my chibi would be married to me.

Warning: Shonen-ai!Don't Flame me if you keep reading!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Roy blushed as he looked at Hikari. He opened his mouth and started saying something. "Y….yes…I.I do….li...like..h.hi.him." Roy stuttered as he blushed as red as a tomato. "I thought so." Hikari said as she smiled softly. "Hey! Bastard!" Envy shouted as he got loose from his bindings. "You're gonna pay as soon as I find OChibi-san." Envy said as he ran off. "No!" Hikari said as she ran after him. "If he finds Ed then it's all over!" Hikari shouted as she ran. "Damn!" Roy said as he ran off too. "Let's go." Scar said. "Agreed." Hawkeye said as she cocked her gun. They also ran off after Envy.

"What's going on?" Ed asked himself as he walked around in his soul room. He decided to peek outside and saw Envy coming. Ed quickly pulled his head back in and pulled the door shut. He locked it and looked for somewhere to hide. 'He can't find me. If he does then I'll be dead.' He thought to himself.

Envy quickly kicked the door down and looked around for Ed. "Come out come out wherever you are OChibi-san. I know you're here." Envy said mockingly as he looked in the closet. He didn't notice Ed behind him sneaking out from under the bed.

Ed ran out of the room and kept running until he bumped into something soft and cushy. He looked up to see Roy. "Please help. Envy's after me. I dunno how you got here though." Ed said as he got up and hid behind Roy.

Roy looked at Ed. "Don't worry. I will help you." He said as his heart started fluttering. Suddenly the others caught up. "Ed! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in your soul room?" Hikari said as she caught her breath. "Um Envy found the Soul room and charged in." Ed said as he looked over at her. "Oh…" Hikari said as Hawkeye and Scar caught up to them. "Fullmetal…" scar said as he looked at Ed.

"Scar! And Hawkeye too! What's going on Hikari?" Ed asked after getting the shock of a lifetime. "Well……They grabbed your soul as Envy was taking off with it. Envy and them got sucked into your soul and now here we are." Hikari said cheerfully as she looked at Ed.

Unnoticed by the others Envy had snuck up behind the others. He quickly grabbed Ed and ran off. "Ed!" The others yelled as they ran after Envy. 'I have gopt to get my Fullmetal back…or else…..' Roy thought as he ran. 'Please…..someone….save…me…' Ed thought as Envy took off with him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well that's all for this chapter…..I'm sorry it's short but I am trying to get my up and running.

Well here's the votes for the Envy Torture:

The Teenage Writer:1

Kikyo53:3

CrazyAnimefreak15:0

I guess that means that Kikyo53 wins. Kikyo53 please email me or review what story you want out of the four.

Also I will not be updating till next month due to Christmas stuff.

Owari!


End file.
